Street Race
by ksmephisto
Summary: A look into one of Reid Garwin's conquests. Only this time Reid seems to be the conquest. ReidOC Oneshot


Author's Note: A story I read had a line where Reid said a girl wasn't his type. This spawned a series of ideas, all about Reid and his various conquests. This is set at the very beginning of the movie. Look for more. All of the girls in my stories are going to be unique and new to Spencer. I have a longer fic in progress so look forward to the first chapter.

Warning: Semi-graphic sex. Consider yourself warned.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize

Street Race

Name is Lily. I was new to Spencer. Transferred from England. The parents thought it would be good for me, being in America, new experiences and all that. Except they couldn't have possibly chose a place more like home. Ipswich, Massachusetts was one of those places that was settled because it was just like the place back in England.

I made quick friends with these girls named Sarah and Kate, don't ask me Sarah's last name, I couldn't tell you but the other was Tunney. Only reason I know is because I call her Tunney. They were nice enough girls, except they didn't have any of my interests. Sure they liked to shop just like me, but my other hobbies were different. I liked to workout, I liked to run, and I liked to ride. Driving was my passion and I had been on a bike long before I could remember. Remember how I said that Ipswich was just the same back home? Down to the letter. Don't need a map to get places, roads are in the same place, don't need to know the speed limit, same speed when you convert to kilometers. As a result, they had the same no speed limit roads on the east of town. There was a beach where they had big bonfire parties, and races before hand. So living in America was an easy switch for me. The schooling was a tad easier than I was used to, boarding school was no different. Roads were the same, parties were the same. Only difference was the people and the food. Sure they had a Starbucks, but American Starbucks didn't serve that to-die-for English breakfast tea. I adjusted, made my own tea in the morning. Mum and Dad had bought me a flat, so I wasn't staying in the dorms, but my flat was only a few blocks from the academy. It was nice, one bedroom, bathroom, and a combined living room-kitchen.

I was on my way out for a race before a party at the Dells. Just a quick two and half mile job. I'd seen my competition, I was sure to win and it would be me the American chits and pricks would be drinking to tonight.

My only rule that I had set when my parents wanted me to come was that I would get to bring my car. An American Audi TT, in a metallic purple was sometimes silver in the sun. a rolling ball of flame in a tribal pattern in blue and black was painted on the side. I was Liquid Fire back home, I was simply Hellfire here. Only Sarah and Tunney knew I was Hellfire, but tonight I wanted to win with a bang. I was racing that Abbot git for a fair sum of money and I planned to show him up. No one knew I was a woman, I always came in my car and never got out. But tonight, I would.

I was in my bedroom dressing for the night, in a tank and my racing suit hanging around my hips. I had a pair of white short shorts and some anklets for tonight tossed on the bed. I pulled my hair up and stuffed the clothing into a bag, grabbing my keys.

Sarah and Tunney were in my livingroom, each nursing a coke. I waved them up and they rose, I was driving tonight. The deal was I would drop them off at the end of the race and they would ride on Sarah's car which had been dropped earlier to the Dells.

The course chosen for that evening's race was a curvy one, full of sharp turns and stretches of highway, and riddled with short cuts through the woods. I couldn't have been happier. The Abbot git and I pulled away from the others easily, and at the last minute I hit my nitro and beat him by about a two hundred yards.

I was laughing as I saw him pull up, gazing at him through my tinted windows. I tossed a hand out the window and waved him toward the Dells. We pulled up at the same time, and I hopped out of my car and leaned against the hood. He glared and pouted at being beaten by a woman. I simply laughed, Sarah and Tunney coming to my sides as I walked toward the rise where a man stood with my cash. I laughed again at the young man's face, before taking the cash and tossing back a shot. I winked to the crowd and walked back to my car. I merely walked behind it to change, kicking off my boots and slipping out of my racing suit. I left my hair up and added a touch of black liner to my eyes before smudging them a bit and slipping on my shorts and anklets. I walked back to the party barefoot, my brown tank making my tanned skin glow.

Tunney beckoned me over, to where she and Sarah were standing with her boyfriend and his friends. I grabbed a bottle of dark beer on my way over, popping off the tab with my car keys. I looked at each of them in turn before deciding I wanted the blond as my consort for the night. I had overheard him talking and stopped him before he could say anything to me, telling him I was quite sure I was nothing like his grandmother. He only grinned and slipped his arm around my waist. After a quick spat with the git and his twat of a girlfriend, the DJ announced about cops on the old Dell road. I beckoned him with me and we slid into my car. I sped out of there, the thrill of a chase sharpening my senses. I hadn't bothered to say anything to him and just gone to my place. I parked in the underground garage and grabbed my suit out of the back. Reid just grinned and once again slid his arm around my waist as I led him upstairs to my third floor walk up.

Reid was kissing my neck as I unlocked the door and padded into my livingroom still barefoot. I barely had time to drop my suit and keys before I found myself on my kitchen counter with Reid's tongue in my mouth. I smirked against his lips, my eyes momentarily turning black behind my closed eyelids. I'm sorry, did I forget to mention that _everything _is the same as in Ipswich except the boys get the power here instead of the girls like back home.

I pulled at Reid's hoodie slipping it from his shoulders as he kicked off his doc martins.I pushed him back and slid off the counter, breaking our kiss. I smirked at him and walked to my bedroom, turning to him with a come-hither gesture. He grinned and followed me into my bedroom.

I pulled him to me and ran my fingers under his shirt and across his stomach before lifting the shirt over his head. He tugged my tank over my head and pulled open the closure to my shorts. I giggled when Reid caressed my side, his light touch sending shivers along my back. I could feel the heat pooling in my lower belly. My fingers ran down his stomach and pulled open his belt and I deftly flicked open the button to his jeans and unzipped them. I hooked my fingers in the waistband and pushed them down, feeling satisfied at the sound of the denim hitting the floor. I leaned into his neck and nipped at his collar bone as I turned him around before pushing him back onto my bed.

I pulled off my shorts before crawling up over him and leaning down to nip Reid's jaw before putting my mouth to his and sweeping my tongue into his mouth. Then I sat up and straddled his hips. I let my eyes bleed black as I smirked and our remaining clothing made a soft fluttering sound as it fell to the floor at the end of the bed, being merely displaced from our bodies.

He stared up at me a moment and I said I was from Ipswich, England. He relaxed and I sank down onto him, ripping a groan from both our throats at the feeling. He reached up and fondled my breasts before leaning up and pulling one into his mouth. I raised my hips and sank down again, setting a slow pace. Reid growled against my chest and promptly flipped us over and began rolling his hips into mine quickly, rubbing up against my clit with every thrust. I groaned and let my head fall back, digging my nails into his shoulders. He dipped his head to my neck and nipped my collar bone and then my neck, kissing his way to my mouth. Reid plundered my mouth with his and I leaned up to return the favor as I squeezed my inner walls around him. He shuddered and ran a hand over my breast and biting my neck just under my ear. I cried out, finding my end and he thrust twice erratically before stilling and then falling slack over me. I rolled us over and he slipped out of me.

I curled up against his chest and he placed a hand on my waist and we starred at each other. His eyes were half lidded, sated. I wasn't very tired, but I was sticky and I wanted a bath.

"Care for a shower?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow before grinning and picking me up and heading toward the bathroom door which I pointed out. "I'm always up for a shower with a witch."


End file.
